the_black_swordsfandomcom-20200213-history
7 deadly sins trials
trials *they do not fight the trial bosses after beating the trial, the bosses will appear on level 100 as kayaba's boss minions *each trial will be spread randomly between floors 90 and 99 **lust- asuna **pride-Iyzel **greed- Agil **envy- klein **gluttony- liz **wrath-kirito **sloth- mk's oc (yoh) trial bosses *all of the bosses are siblings *names/appearance/weapons: **''sloth/Aergia: ''male; small build; white hair; violet eyes; grey light armor; uses spear; youngest of the siblings, about 20 **greed/Chrysus: male; blond hair; blue eyes; slightly overwieght build; golden and jeweled heavy armor; uses a golden saber **gluttony/Adephagia: female; short brown hair; golden eyes; overweight; green light armor; uses a mace **envy/Medea: female; pale skin; short blonde hair; green eyes; white light armor with golden accents; uses a broadsword **pride/Faustus: male; medium build; red hair; black eyes; dark blue heavy armor; uses a 2h greatsword; oldest sibling, about 30 **lust/Megaera: female; pale skin; long blonde; pale, green eyes; pale pink light armor; uses a chain scythe **wrath/Menoetius: male; black hair; red eyes; large build; black and red heavy armor; uses a large battleaxe *on floor 100 they will be led by another boss, Kakia, the spirit of vice and moral badness; she is their mother **long dark blonde hair; pale; brown eyes; red battle-dress (see saber's armor from FSN); small crown; uses rapier; appears to be 40, but is older **she serves as kayaba's bodyguard in the throne room trial events *sloth- In the morning Iyzel would invite him to go to the dungeon clear some mobs, along with kirito and co and he would refuse and stay relaxing below a tree. Later on a drop of water falls on him and he wakes up he could go in the city and lazy around a few day until he realized the other haven't come back yet. he becomes curious as to why that is and goes to look for them. he finds them in the dungeon, asleep and is confronted by the boss. he is sent to find the antidote before they die. **takes place on floor 91 *greed- He and his friends will go to the dungeon to find the boss room, but they fall in a come out of nowhere hole to a difference dungeon without a way out no matter what they try to find. Then they come in to a room full of stuff in showcases that have high star and they all can buy them. Everyone will start to get greeder the more they say in this room, exact for Agil since this is his trail. Agil then will find a ticket that no one pay attention to, he try to see what it is when the Greed boss come. Greed boss will say Agil can get this ticket, which is the only way out, and leave his friends behind. Schmitt will try to get his friends out first but none of them agreed to do without the stuff, he got angry with them and the boss keep telling him to leave them behind. so he try to action like he angry and start broke thing, all the way try to get to the ticket. the boss found out though and get all mad at Agil, then making he has to kill his friends if he want to get out. Agil will nearly does it, like put a sword at Kirito's throat, but at the last second, he turn around an attack the boss, making his power over the other disappear. The boss run away and they all hold the ticket to come back to their normal dungeon. each player can keep one item or regain all of the money. **takes place on floor 93 *gluttony- the whole group is on a picnic (during which lyzel and silica will start to bond) when it rains, ruining the picnic. the attempt to use their teleport crystals but they do not work for some reason, so they start walking back. eventually they come across a small cottagew with a little old lady npcliving there (she is actually the trial boss). the npc begins to give them a banquet with tons of exotic/delicious food that she can eat to her heart's content but with each item she eats a, her friends hp goes down. and the only way for her to save them is to stop eating the food or something. but it is difficult because the food become increasingly addictive. **takes place on floor 94 *envy- the group is walkign through the city when a group of girls walk up to them and start to go crazy fro kirito, ignoring klein's advances completely. a day or two later the group is walking through a forest when they notice the same group of 5 kirito fangirls (who are actually quest npcs) following them. klein just watches as once again everyone focuses on Kirito, slowly becoming more jealous. eventually one of the girls (the envy boss in disguise) walks over to him unnoticed by anyone else and starts to push him over the edge. klein loses it and attacks kirito, a fight begins with kirito defending and trying to talk some sense into him. when there is a slight pause in the fight, argo tackles klein, landing on top of him and kisses him. once they part they confessand become a couple. the boss suddenly morphs into its real form and argo and klein attack it, forcing it to run. **takes place on floor 95 *pride- we could have him go into a dungeon with everyone else or even just K and A. they could encounter what seems like an easy creature but completely unknown creature, which runs out of sight shortly after. K and A could insist that they try to find and fight it together but lyzel's pride tells him that he could beat it on his own since kirito has been able to fight bosses alone, so he runs off ahead of them after it. he becomes lost in a maze that the others cannot see (possibly an illusion covers the entrance from them that the boss made) and encounters the creature, which turns out to be an extremely powerful monster (black knight with a black 2h sword). he begins trying to fight it but quickly starts losing his ground. as he is losing he thinks of a conversation he had with silica that makes im realize he needs other people which results in the others coming to help. **takes place on floor 96 **the warrior's armor has the shape and form of ebony armor from skyrim with the color scheme from the daedric armor **the sword looks like the daedric greatsword and has the engraving of the ebony greatsword (both also from skyrim) *lust- Other girls (NPC or players) start to pay more attention to Kirito making Asuna jealous. Then later they all go in dungeon, both Kirito and Asuna was separated from the other (by lust-boss doing) and they have to get out to go save the other, but Asuna was distracted by the room they was in (it could look like a bed room?) and a voice in her head starts telling her that she should keep Kirito all to herself or risk losing him. Then Asuna will have to try to fight again the voice and help Kirito broke out to save the other. **start somewhere in floor 95 and conclude on 97 *wrath- When the raiding party goes to fight the boss, the chamber is completely empty. As they look around for the boss, Kirito 'sees' that Asuna is in danger from a lot of enemies surrounding her, who are actually his friends. Kirito attacks all of them trying to 'defend' her. because of this he basically becomes the 99th boss. **takes place on floor 99